El Anillo Encantado
by DavidTrainer2014
Summary: A pasado 4 años desde que Ash conocio a Serena en el campamento del professor Oak y Ash fue a la ciudad para comprar un regalo a Serena (Amourshipping)


Género: Romántico, Comedia  
Tema: Amourshipping  
Personajes: Ash/Satoshi, Serena, Clemont/Citron, Bonnie/Eureka

**El Anillo Encantado**

Los chicos estaba en el centro Pokemon de ciudad Luminalia, apunto de salir hacia la siguiente ciudad para la siguiente medalla de Ash, pero hoy era un día muy alegre para una cierta joven.

Ash sabes que día es hoy? pregunto Serena  
Creo que si... hoy... es Lunes. respondió Ash  
No me refiero a día de la semana, este día algo muy hermoso paso hace algunos años. dijo Serena  
Se inauguro la liga Pokemon de Kalos. respondió Ash  
ASH! Hace 4 años nos conocimos por primera vez en el campamento del profesor Oak. aclaro Serena  
Oh! Si es cierto... vaya 4 años y nos volvimos a encontrar, si que es un pequeño mundo. dijo Ash  
Si el mundo... yo diría que el destino nos quiso unir otra vez. susurro así misma Serena  
Ah por cierto te quería dar un regalo. dijo Serena y le dio una bolsa llena de galletas a Ash  
Wow toda esta bolsa para mi, gracias Serena. agradeció Ash  
No es nada solo un pequeño obsequio por este dia. dijo Serena  
Oh oh... no le tengo un regalo a Serena, que voy a hacer, tengo una idea voy a comprar un pequeño regalo en la ciudad y se lo daré de obsequio. pensó Ash  
Ah... Serena no quisiera irme pero tengo que hacer algo en la ciudad te veo al rato con Clemont y Bonnie. mintió Ash y se fue corriendo por un regalo con Pikachu dejando a Serena.  
Oh... esta bien nos vemos... dijo Serena algo triste.

Ash estuvo buscando algún obsequio para Serena casi todo el día hasta que se encontró con un anciano en una carpa a mitad de la calle con pequeños artilugios.  
Disculpe usted tiene algún objeto que les guste a las chicas? pregunto Ash  
Tal vez tengo lo que buscas chico. dijo el anciano con una voz algo escalofriante y le mostró a Ash una caja que contenía un solo anillo de oro.  
Esto es lo que buscas? pregunto el anciano  
Wow es muy brillante, pero se ve muy caro. dijo Ash  
Caro? no para nada, es mas te lo regalo. le ofreció el anciano  
Enserio? dijo Ash  
Si, pero hay una condición, si me devuelves el anillo mañana... me tendrás que dar algo a cambio. dijo el anciano  
Esta bien de todos modos ya no voy a estar aquí mañana. dijo Ash  
Entonces no hay ningún problema, trato. dijo el anciano y Ash también dijo 'Trato' agarro el anillo y se fue corriendo a buscar a Serena

Afuera de ciudad Luminalia estaban Clemont, Bonnie y Serena esperando a Ash hasta que el llega con Pikachu.

Ash donde has estado? pregunto Bonnie  
Estuve haciendo... un poco de entrenamiento con mis Pokemon. mintió Ash para que no supieran del regalo  
Serena quisiera darte esto. dijo Ash mostrando le el anillo.  
Ash es hermoso, gracias. dijo Serena abrazándolo y luego separándose sonrojada.  
No es nada, por hace años que nos conocimos. dijo Ash y Serena se puso el anillo el cual resplandeció por un instante.  
Ash en donde conseguiste ese anillo? pregunto Clemont  
Ah... en una tienda... de joyas. mintió Ash  
Bueno creo que es hora de irnos antes de que oscurezca. dijo Clemont

Esa noche acamparon y Serena se durmió con el anillo puesto, mientras ella estaba dormida una luz pequeña se veía en el anillo y una risa malvada se podía escuchar.  
Hasta la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó primero, camino sin decir algo hasta encontrar un lago el cual ella se miro a su reflejo y exclamo gritando Soy Libre!, esto despertó a Ash y fue a verificar que todo estuviera normal hasta encontrar a Serena.  
Serena por que estas gritando. dijo Ash con un tono cansado.  
Tu debes ser el inepto que compro el anillo. dijo Serena con un tono malvado  
eh... Serena te encuentras bien no suenas igual. dijo Ash  
Es que no entiendes mocoso yo no soy a la que tu llamas Serena yo soy Malin!  
No estoy muy seguro de lo que pasa, pero se que algo malo le esta ocurriendo a mi amiga. dijo Ash  
Pues que lastima por que tu 'amiga' esta bajo mi poder y no hay nada que puedas hacer, ahora llévame con Vaudou. ordeno Malin  
No, hasta que dejes a Serena. exclamo Ash  
Pues parece que yo no ire con Vaudou y tu no tendrás a tu novia. dijo Malin  
Ella no es mi... bien te llevare con ese tal Vaudou pero me tienes que prometer que cuando lo encontremos dejaras a Serena en paz. se ofreció Ash  
No me veo bien al hacer promesas, pero esta bien, ahora llévame con Vaudou. dijo Malin

Después de contarle a Clemont y Bonnie lo que le sucedió a Serena regresaron a ciudad Luminalia por el tal Vaudou.  
Y quien es este Vaudou Malin? pregunto Clemont  
Pregúntenle a su amigo el debió conocerlo para conseguir el anillo. dijo Malin  
Entonces el anciano que conocí, es Vaudou? dijo Ash  
Anciano? no dijiste que compraste el anillo en una tienda de joyas? pregunto Bonnie  
Tal vez... les mentí... un poquito al decirles donde conseguí el anillo. dijo Ash  
Un momento ahi esta. dijo Ash apuntando al anciano que conoció ayer.  
Pero si es mi cliente de ayer, no pensé que regresarías. dijo Vaudou  
Tanto tiempo no Vaudou. dijo Malin  
Claro que a pasado tiempo Malin uh y parece que estas utilizando un nuevo look, me gusta. dijo Vaudou  
Vaudou necesitamos que Malin salga del cuerpo de Serena. dijo Ash  
Claro que si mi amigo, pero como ayer prometimos si tu volvieras a mi tienda este día, tu me deberías algo. dijo Vaudou  
Esta bien y que quieres? pregunto Ash  
Solo es algo que necesito mas y eso es... tu cuerpo.  
Que! gritaron Ash, Clemont y Bonnie al mismo tiempo.  
Si mira que tan arrugado estoy y estos huesos no los soporto, pero tu... tu cuerpo de joven me haría mucha falta si no lo tuviera, y que dices... trato. dijo Vaudou  
Si te doy mi cuerpo Malin saldrá del cuerpo de Serena. dijo Ash  
Solo te dire que alguien saldrá del cuerpo de tu amiguita. dijo Vaudou  
Y que hay de mi espíritu? pregunto Ash  
Tu espíritu estará en este muñeco voodoo en paz. dijo Vaudou  
Trato! dijo Ash  
No Ash estas loco no puedes hacer esto! dijo Clemont  
No tengo otra opción ademas es mi culpa que Serena este en este Ash

Mientras en el interior de Serena estaba su espíritu tratando de luchar con el espíritu de Malin por controlar su cuerpo,

Ya es muy tarde, tu novio acaba de aceptar en dar su cuerpo para que un espíritu salga de este cuerpo.  
Ash no lo hagas! exclamo Serena pero Ash no la podía escuchar  
Y otra cosa que tu ingenuo novio no sabe, es que le prometí dejarte en paz... y lo haré te dejare descansar en paz en el cielo.

En el exterior Ash estaba apunto de de dar su cuerpo.

No puedo dejar que esto suceda, Bonnie ve por la oficial Jenny. dijo Clemont  
No si vas por la policía el espíritu de su amigo y su novia los mandare a la oscuridad profunda. dijo Vaudou  
No lo hagas Clemont... cuida bien de Serena. dijo Ash derramando una lagrima.

El espíritu de Serena seguía luchando, hasta que logro un poco de control en su cuerpo para decir: Ash es una trampa si aceptas mi espíritu sera eliminado No! lo hagas!  
Serena sigues viva! dijo con felicidad Ash  
No dejare esta ultima oportunidad. dijo Vaudou furioso y agarro a Ash de la mano y la transferencia empezó y se podía ver como se iba el espíritu de Ash.  
No... Serena... no! decía Ash mientras su espíritu se iba.  
Ash... no me... rendiré... hasta el... FINAL. al decir eso Serena obtuvo completo control de su cuerpo, sacando por completo el espíritu de Malin, así Serena corrió para empujar a Vaudou, y al tirarlo el espíritu de Ash volvió a el.  
NO PUEDE SER! estaba tan cerca de estar junto a mi bellisima Malin, pero por culpa de ustedes mocosos malcriados, les voy a quitar las almas que tienes para mi, ja ja. dijo Vaudou, pero antes de hacerlo Serena agarro un espejo de la mesa mostrándolo a el mismo y haciendo que su espíritu se saliera de su cuerpo y termino que dando en el muñeco que tomo la forma de el de joven.

Serena me alegra que hayas vuelto a la normalidad... lamento haberte dado un anillo encantado y haber te hecho pasar por todo esto. se disculpo Ash  
Ash gracias a ti mi espíritu no estaría ahora para darte esto. dijo Serena  
Darme que? pregunto Ash y Serena le dio un beso a Ash el cual lo dejo impactado a el y a Clemont y Bonnie.  
Wow, que gran manera de perdonarme, gracias. dijo Ash agradecido por el beso y así dejaron el anillo ya no encantado cerca del muñeco de Vaudou.


End file.
